Ariana Grande/7 rings (Remix)
Lyrics 1: Ariana Grande Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines Buy myself all of my favorite things (Yeah) Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage? Rather be tied up with calls and not strings Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (Yeah) Ariana Grande My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin' You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yeah) Ariana Grande & 2 Chainz I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Yeah) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (This who they waitin' on) I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (2 Chainz, yep) 2: 2 Chainz My ideas are priceless, I know I'm the nicest I knew you would like this, I must be psychic I'm from the streets, baby, I'm nothing like them (Tru) She's sweet in the day, but freaky when night come (Tell 'em) It's mine, invest it (Uh); I spend it on necklace (Uh) I got the cash if I don't get credit (Uh) And I'm well respected so she feel protected So scratch all the exes (Ex), it's next like contestants (Woo) It's blessings, no stressing, I'm flexing Got one car parked right in the entrance Got one car parked right at the exit See, you didn't expect this, you think like a robot I put bands in yo face like Botox Ariana Grande & 2 Chainz (Yeah) I want it (Yeah), I got it, I want it, I got it (Uh) I want it, I got it (Uh), I want it, I got it (Baby) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (Oh yeah) I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (Yep) 3: Ariana Grande Yeah, my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers If it ain't money, then wrong number Black card is my business card The way it be settin' the tone for me I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag," yeah When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass, yeah Shoot, go from the store to the booth Make it all back in one loop, gimme the loot Never mind, I got a juice Nothing but net when we shoot Look at my neck, look at my jet Ain't got enough money to pay me respect Ain't no budget when I'm on the set If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah Ariana Grande I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Oh yeah) I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (Oh yeah, yeah) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (I see, yep) Category:Ariana Grande Category:2 Chainz Category:7 Rings